Gaara's Haircut
by FanggirlX
Summary: A oneshot about Gaara and Sakura and Gaara's hair. Kankuro and Temari want his hair cut. Gaara doesnt want that, not just anyone is coming near his head with sharp pointy scissors. Surely they can work something out. How exactly does Sakura come into play


_**A.N.- This is just a weird little one shot I wrote to explain the difference in Gaara's hair styles from Naruto to Shippuden. In Shippuden it is longer and more uneven and messy instead of just spikey. So I created this weird little story to tell why. I did it mostly because I was just wanting to write something. But I also kind of had this image in my head and I figured this story would go well with it. I honestly hadn't intended to post this. It was just going to be something I wrote and maybe showed my friends later. But one of my brothers wouldn't leave me alone about it so I put it out to shut him up. Don't get me wrong. I love how it turned out. But it may just be too silly to pass as a decent story. Well either way its out and I stand by it but I mean really it is kind of the equivalent to a daydream only written down…So anyway I hope everyone enjoys it! And if you do like it I would love to hear what you think. Does anyone else have daydreams like mine? Oh and yeah my daydream had a narrator for parts so my story does as well. So the bolded words, that's what that is. Alright?**_

_**FanggirlX **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.**_

* * *

_**Once upon a time there was a village in the sand.**_

_**And this village had a very powerful leader, and being the leader he was called the Kazekage.**_

_**His strength knew almost no limit and there was no one who dared challenge him. **_

_**On most days.**_

_**But as it were the great and mighty Kazekage needed a haircut. Desperately. His locks of blood red hair were so shaggy they hung low in his black rimmed aqua eyes.**_

_**Though this sounds like a menial task it was not. For the Kazekage had a deep and dark secret causing him to have a hard and painful past. A past that led him to not trust many other people. He did not allow himself to be placed in a position to be hurt by anyone. He had an indestructible shield of sand that no one could break through to attack his body. And inside, he had a wall built so thick and so strong it seemed he would be sad and lonely for the rest of his days. For no one could get through to his heart.**_

_**One day a lovely maiden did break through and he fell in love with her; but that is a story for another day. **_

_**Today's tale is about the adventure of giving the hardened, callused Kazekage a haircut. His siblings were in for a bumpy ride.**_

_**Remember the dark past the leader had? It made him a little…hesitant to allow someone near his head, face and or neck with sharp cutting utensils.**_

_**His older brother and sister Kankuro and Temari were determined however for his hair had grown so long and shaggy that it prevented him from performing to the best of his abilities when defending his village.**_

_**His hair needed to be cut and they would see to it that it was done so by the end of the day!**_

_**But that was proving more difficult then either had believed. Because as strong as the Kazekage was his will and stubborn determination were even stronger, and he refused to give in to them.**_

_**The siblings' patience were running thin and they were fast running out of ideas.**_

_**Let us see how things are going….**_

"Gaara you need a haircut!" the Kazekage's brother Kankuro bellowed.

"No." Gaara, the Kazekage snapped back.

"Gaara," Temari his sister began, "You have to get one."

"No!" Gaara yelled crossing his arms and slouching further in his huge desk chair.

_**Perhaps there is a part of the Kazekage's story I forgot to mention. The aforementioned dark secret the Kazekage had was that his body was the holding container for a crazed bloodthirsty demon known as Shukaku. Shukaku had driven Gaara to the point of madness in his adolescence, and Gaara had become a ruthless killer under the tutelage of his demon within. At one point the beloved leader of Suna had been feared and despised because of his demon and his actions. Now he was admired and revered, but that did not completely eliminate the distrust he had for others that had built up over years. **_

_**The Kazekage also knew very little on how humans worked since his main companion when growing and developing was a sinister demon. However, after becoming Suna's leader the Kazekage attempted to learn and grow more as a human being, his fiancé and love worked hard with him to help him do so. But she lived in a far away land about a three days trip from Suna, in another village known as Konoha. She was a prized medic and healer of her village and was needed there often. Because of her obligations and her needing to train more healers in her ways to leave to care for the people of her village when she left she was hardly able to see her beloved. They knew it would be a long wait until their wedding when she would become an official member of Suna and come to live with him and they were holding out as best as their poor love sick hearts could. But some days it was too difficult. **_

_**While his dear Sakura was away most recently the Kazekage had begun to revert back to more childish methods and mannerisms. The top psychiatrists and psychologists believed it was that because as a child growing up with Shukaku he'd repressed most of his childish desires and now that his body and mind were under a great stress from missing his dearest he was reverting back to the missed stage in his life. **_

_**They had said it would last only a short while. They had been wrong. It had been going on for three months now.**_

_**The Kazekage's siblings were on their last leg and final nerve. Their baby brother was literally acting like a baby. And they could hardly take it anymore. **_

_**There I believe I have provided you with enough story for you to understand what is going on in the lives of the Kazekage's family. And to understand that the Kazekage does not mean to behave this way, something inside him simply demands that he does. Now, back to inside the Kazekage's office where the dispute over his haircut is taking place.**_

Kankuro crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother who sat with his legs crossed up in his chair with his arms crossed as well. However he was not glaring at his brother his head was turned the other way with his chin defiantly in the air.

Temari hid a laugh behind her hand, she was at the point that she needed to laugh or she would cry or kill someone.

Kankuro scowled at her then returned his hardened gaze to his little brother.

"Gaara, you will have a haircut today."

"Nuh uh." Gaara shook his head.

"Temari make him listen!" Kankuro demanded jabbing his finger through the air at Gaara.

"And how exactly should I do that?" she asked from where she sat watching on the sofa.

"Anything! I don't care!" Kankuro exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Gaara stuck his tongue out at him.

Which Kankuro returned.

With a sigh Temari stood and approached her youngest brother.

"Gaara how about I promise to get you something nice if you do this?"

Gaara shook his head, "No."

Temari shrugged, "Well I tried." and with that she returned to her spot on the sofa.

Kankuro glared at her, "Yeah some big help you were."

She just smirked at him.

Kankuro swung around to face Gaara.

"You're getting your hair cut!" he screamed.

"No!" Gaara screamed back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You will!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Don't wanna!"

"WHY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!" Gaara shouted kicking his legs everywhere.

Temari laughed, she couldn't hold that one back. The sight of her used to be stoic brother kicking and screaming was just priceless.

Having no other ideas, Kankuro took Temari's tactic.

"What if I get you something really good?"

"No."

"Don't you even want to know what it is?"

"No."

"Can you say something besides no?"

Gaara grinned at him devilishly, "Yes."

Kankuro pulled at his hair angrily.

"What is something you really like?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara just shook his head.

Temari suddenly had an idea.

"What if I give you the hair cut Gaara? Instead of a stranger? Would that work?"

"No. Not you." Gaara shook his head.

Kankuro glared at him, "How bout me?"

"Not you, no!"

"Then who Gaara?" Temari asked.

Kankuro growled as he stomped across the room, "Just give it up Temari. He isn't going to let anyone. I bet he wouldn't even let us do it for an ice cream sandwich."

Gaara's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Ice cream sandwiches?" he asked hopefully.

Temari had an idea click, "Yes, Gaara, if you let us give you a haircut we will give you a whole box of ice cream sandwiches. At once."

"A whole box?" Gaara asked with wonder filling his voice.

She nodded, excited that it just may work.

"No." Gaara shook his head after thinking it over.

Temari sighed but refused to give in, "How about two whole boxes?"

Gaara grinned, "Five." he said holding out his hand to emphasize five.

Kankuro smacked his forehead, "Five boxes of ice cream sandwiches? It was that easy!?" he muttered angrily to himself.

Temari shut her brother up with an icy look.

Then turned back to Gaara, "So do we have a deal?"

Gaara shook his head, "No."

Her mouth dropped, "What?"

Kankuro laughed at her, "Bet you thought you were something else didn't you. Well ha, see you failed to!"

"Yeah that's great genius! We both failed. Yay, we suck together. But he still doesn't have his haircut does he?"

That shut him up quick.

He stalked back over to where they were, "Lets face it Temari, he isn't giving in. I bet he wouldn't even let Sakura cut his hair when he's like this."

Gaara's eyes lit up, "Yes. Sakura."

Kankuro laughed, "You're kidding! She's all the way in Konoha!"

Gaara shrugged, "Go get her."

"Go get her he says. Its not that simple you know!"

"Yuh huh!" the red head argued.

Temari laughed, "I'm going to go get the ice cream sandwiches. Maybe if we actually have them we can convince him better."

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

As soon as she left Kankuro had Gaara by the shirt collar up in the air.

"Listen you little brat, I don't care you who are you are getting on my nerves! I'm sick of you! Start acting like you're supposed to dammit!"

Gaara's eyes widened, "You said a bad word." he pointed at him.

He grinned and started chanting, "Bad word Bad word Kankuro said a bad word!"

Kankuro shook him, hard. "Shut up! Shut up! You're so annoying!"

Gaara glared at him. "Where'd Temari go?" he demanded.

"To get your damn ice cream sandwiches."

"Yes! Ice cream sandwiches! I want'em!" Gaara held out his hands.

Shaking his head Kankuro dropped his brother to the floor.

"You're insane."

"Ice cream sandwiches!" Gaara demanded again.

"She's not back yet. Just be quiet a moment."

"No! I want them!"

"Shut up, Gaara, I swear your voice is making me sick!"

Gaara glared daggers at him, "I! Want! My! Ice Cream Sandwiches!!"

"Then shut up!!" Kankuro shouted at his face.

Gaara stared at him angrily, impersonating a fish as his mouth opened and closed a few times.

Kankuro grinned smugly, "That'll teach ya."

Gaara then opened his mouth wide and screamed at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kankuro suddenly snapped and dove on him.

They were rolling around the floor yelling and screaming punching and kicking.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Kankuro kept shouting.

"No, No, No, No!" Gaara always screamed in return.

Temari returned to find them like that rolling all over the office fighting.

"Boys!!" she shouted.

They froze.

"Gaara, I have three boxes now and after your haircut you will get the other two. Deal?"

He shook his head, "No. I want Sakura."

Kankuro snarled, "Listen you punk she's all the way in Konoha! How the hell are we supposed to get her here?!"

Gaara just crossed his arms.

Temari huffed, "I'll ride my fan and go get her. I can be back in an hour if she's where I think she will be."

Kankuro glared at Gaara, "There will that make you get a haircut? If Sakura comes here?"

Gaara smirked and shook his head, "No."

Kankuro shrieked and slammed his fist into the closest wall.

Then he got an idea. Gaara may have reverted back to his childlike self, but somewhere deep inside the real Gaara was still there.

This just may work!

He swirled around.

"Gaara!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Gaara stuck his tongue out at him, "No!"

"Listen I have an offer!"

"No!"

Kankuro jumped him, "I said listen to me!"

Gaara flailed around, "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!"

"Gaara! Listen!!" Kankuro demanded.

He covered his ears and started shouting, "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!"

"Dammit Gaara listen!" Kankuro bellowed as he threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor.

Gaara's eyes met his angrily as Kankuro held him down to the floor by his shoulders.

"What if I have Temari bring Sakura here and she gives you the haircut…naked." Kankuro asked with an almost psychotic grin.

Temari gasped, "Hold on Kankuro, you can't just barter with Sakura like that without her say so. She'll kill you if you do."

"But Gaara will get his haircut." Kankuro cackled maniacally.

Temari shut her mouth. He was right. Their brother would get his hair cut.

Kankuro could see Gaara thinking it over.

"Well do we have a deal or not?"

"And the ice cream sandwiches?" Gaara asked with suspicious eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Yes and your stupid sandwiches."

"Not stupid! You're stupid!!" Gaara snapped.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, sorry. Geez." Kankuro muttered.

"So," he asked, "Do we have a deal, Gaara?"

After another moment Gaara nodded, "Yes."

Temari laughed joyously, "I'll be back as soon as I can! Just watch him till we get back! And don't let him eat all of those ice cream sandwiches at once right now! He has to get the haircut first!"

She whipped her huge fan out and jumped out of the window.

Kankuro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Watch him. Right. How hard could it be now that he had agreed to get his hair cut?

Very hard. The answer was very hard. Temari had only been gone for half an hour and they were both more worse for wear than when she'd left.

Gaara had wanted his ice cream right then. Kankuro had said no. Thirty minutes later after a whole hell of a lot of screaming and a long three rounds of fighting all over the office Gaara won. The red head was now currently sitting at his desk eating ice cream sandwich after ice cream sandwich with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Damn brat." Kankuro muttered.

He understood Gaara missing Sakura. Honest he did. Hell. He missed his girl too. She traveled all the time. He hardly got to see her. You didn't see him going off and changing like this because he couldn't have her!

He could even understand the whole childhood repression thing to an extent.

But he was so damn sick of it! He didn't care anymore! He wanted Gaara back to normal. He'd take the angry and hostile Kazekage who had a tendency to have violent mood swings over this obnoxious brat version of Gaara any day.

Kankuro glanced at him and muttered, "You better get better soon. You hear me? Get it all out of your system fast, you got me?"

Gaara bit into another treat and just stared at him.

He was certainly a sight to see at the moment. Gaara was sitting at his desk surrounded by ice cream wrappers and his face was covered in chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

Kankuro shook his head and bent over thrusting his fingers through his hair. He was so tired. Temari had better get there soon with Sakura or Gaara would finish up with his ice cream. Then who knew what would happen.

Ten minutes later Gaara was on his last one when Temari came back through the window with Sakura in tow.

Gaara forgot all about his ice cream, he dropped it on his desk and ran to the pink haired woman with his arms out stretched, "Sakura!"

Laughing happily she met his embrace with the same excitement.

"Oh, Gaara, I have missed you too!" she exclaimed happily.

Kankuro breathed a long breath of relief.

Temari smiled at the couple, "Gaara, now that Sakura's here will you let her give you a haircut?"

He snuggled his messy face into her shirt and nodded.

The two older siblings said a silent thanks to Sakura as they moved to leave her with him. He was her problem now.

Kankuro stopped halfway out the door and turned back, "Oh yeah and Sakura?"

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"You need to take your clothes off. That was part of the deal."

Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped.

Kankuro quickly shut the door and rushed down the hall and out of the building.

Sakura glared down at her fiancée.

"Naked?"

Gaara said nothing.

Sakura took her arms from around him and placed them angrily on her hips.

Gaara sighed.

"His idea."

"But you went along with it."

Gaara nodded looking almost shameful. He was too cute and she'd missed him too much. She simply couldn't stay mad.

Sakura laughed lightly, "You're a mess."

Hugging her even tighter he nodded once again.

She stepped away and took his hand, "Come on, baby, lets get you cleaned up."

Gaara heard Temari chuckle as she left and headed down the hallway. Good, she was gone. The coast was clear.

As Sakura wiped his face with a wet rag his eyes watched her heatedly.

He couldn't take the temptation. He was done pretending! He had no reason now.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him in a searing kiss.

Gasping quietly in his mouth Sakura grinned and soon caught on.

She returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

And a few minutes later they stood with their heads leaning against the other breathing heavily.

Sakura giggled. "You are horrible."

Gaara smirked, "It got you here."

She nodded, "It did. You are getting more creative."

Gaara chuckled, "And not just with my methods of getting you into Suna. But also on my methods what I will do to you once you are in Suna."

Sand slid across the room and locked his office door.

A feral grin came upon his face when he saw the realization in her eyes.

Sakura opened her arms to him with a smile.

The Kazekage eagerly took his beloved into his embrace thinking of fulfilling the fantasies he'd practically lived off of while she was away as he kissed her.

Sakura moaned softly as he began to kiss her throat.

"Gaara, you know eventually…they will catch on."

Gaara let out a soft dark laugh and replied, "Yes, but by then we will be married."

She laughed at his answer and tugged him up to meet her face.

"Gaara."

His heated gaze burned into her.

He slowly started to guide her across the room towards his sofa.

"Yes Sakura?" he answered finally.

"Shouldn't I give you your hair cut now?" she asked with a giggle.

He smirked, "Part of the deal was you were naked when you cut my hair. And you are not naked yet."

Laughing softly she stepped just out of his arms reach and pulled the zipper of her shirt down.

It slid off of her and Gaara simply stood watching his beautiful wife to be as she slowly stripped before him.

Once her panties were pulled off he took a step towards her.

She held out finger, "Ah, ah, ah. Hair cut first. I want to see your eyes when you make love to me."

Feeling himself harden even more at the sweet promise in her words and voice he used his sand to bring her the pair of scissors.

Her green eyes danced with amusement as he sat down in a chair and motioned her over.

As she came close to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hip.

He slid his hands over her body tenderly exploring her. Relishing in the silk feeling that her skin had against his sand callused hands.

Sakura arched an eyebrow at him, "And just what are you doing?"

Chuckling deeply he nipped the underside of one of her breast.

Sakura gasped at the unexpected thrill, but then said, slightly breathless, "Gaara, I'm supposed to give you a haircut."

Gaara grinned up at her wickedly, "So do it already. I will not wait forever. But just because I can not make love to you right now does not mean I will simply sit and do nothing. Not with such a promising opportunity before me. No, I will enjoy you in other ways until you are done."

He slid his hand down her hip to her legs and then proceeded to drag his hand up her tortuously slow.

Sakura struggled to concentrate on his hair. She took the scissors and begin to snip at his unruly red locks.

As the first pieces fell he brought his hand up and into her the slightest bit, teasing her as he loved to do.

Gaara moved to kiss his way down to join his hand, when she stopped him.

"Keep your head straight, Gaara. Your moving is making it difficult to cut your hair."

"And that is the only thing making it difficult?" he asked with a knowing smirk as he teased her even further.

Biting her lip Sakura worked to focus on the hair and not the now very experienced fingers inside her.

Later that evening they both lay on the floor naked and slick with sweat peacefully entwined with each other.

Sakura ran her fingers through his newly cut hair as she rested in his arms.

"Gaara, your hair cut is awful. Its messy and crooked and all over the place."

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers in a long slow kiss.

"I do not care. It is just hair." he answered against her lips.

"But its so…"

"I do not care." he said again swiftly kissing her lips once more.

"But-"

"Sakura," his stern voice interrupted hers.

He gently took her chin and tilted her head so he could stare into her emerald eyes.

"I care not what it looks like. We made it together. How it looks is unimportant compared to who did it and how she did it."

Sakura smiled and kissed him swiftly before cuddling closer to him, "People may laugh."

"They will not dare. Do not forget who I am. Just because you see this side of me does not mean others are so fortunate."

Sakura nodded yawning slightly, "Oh yeah."

Gaara held her to him feeling her breathing begin to even out.

"I'm glad I get to see it. Thank you." Sakura whispered as she began to drift off to sleep. "I love you, Gaara."

He kissed her forehead and lay his head against hers. "I love you too, Sakura."

_**And thus the true reason Gaara the Kazekage 'reverted back to his childlike self'. **_

_**It was not because Shukaku deprived him of it when he was younger. No, it was because circumstance had deprived him of his one true love. And that the thing deep inside him demanding he act in such a way was nothing but his desire and need to have and to hold his beloved Sakura once again. **_

_**No one had truly questioned his odd behavior. Nor did they question how quickly he was cured of it once Sakura returned to him. They did however notice his strange uneven messy haircut. And several whispered about it amongst themselves. But the Kazekage paid them no mind, he wore his hair style with pride. For it had been shaped with the sweet sighs and gasps from his beloved as he held her, touched her, pleased her making it the finest haircut he'd ever received. **_


End file.
